


Wrong Number

by Aristathelia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Kinda, M/M, Pissy Sam, Top Castiel, Traumatized Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristathelia/pseuds/Aristathelia
Summary: Sam REALLY did not want to hear that.





	Wrong Number

Dean jolted beneath Cas’s weight and reached instinctively into the open maw of his duffle, ignoring the groan his movements pulled from his companion.  The first opening notes of ‘Dude Looks Like A Lady’ had barely made it to his ears as he pressed answer and brought the phone to his ear. 

  
“Dean, where are you right now?” Sam’s tinny voice rattled from the other end of the line as Dean tried to catch his breath and avoid the fiery glare being burned into his cheek. He couldn’t believe that he had answered the phone either but instinct had taken hold of him at the sound of Sam’s ringtone and his instant reaction was pick up. 

 

Cas had slowed a little at seeing Dean reach for his phone but he was still buried deep inside of Dean and the contractions of his delicious, freckle sprinkled body had him twitching in need. He was so hard, walls squeezing him from all sides and Cas gave a soft moan as he swivelled his hips just to feel Dean’s body tug at him. 

 

“Following up on leads,” Dean panted into the phone, his body lighting up as Cas gave a short experimental thrust into his body. The warning look he threw at the angel did nothing but make Cas tighten his grip and angle Dean’s hips upward. The bed creaked under the weight of their shifting bodied and Dean gave a soft grunt as Cas sank back inside him in one long stroke. “You know, doing the j-job.”

 

There was a lengthy silence on the other end of the line, the only sounds being passing traffic and background voices. Dean tipped his head back as he waited, his body rolling with long, deep thrusts and his mouth opening on quiet moans. Cas always knew exactly where to aim to have Dean’s body lighting up like a Christmas tree and now was no exception. His prostate was being nailed with every stroke into his body and he could feel his cock drip onto his stomach. 

 

“You always open so well for me, Dean.” Cas growled low, punctuating his speech with a circle of his hips and a tight grip on Deans ass. “You make my Grace sing,” He continued with a whining breath and Dean shook with a whimper, his body rolling into Cas’s hands desperately.

 

Dean's body locked up as he heard a sharp intake of breath in his ear, Cas’s resulting throaty groan not drowning out the noise in his ear. “DEAN! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?” Sammy shrieked and Dean winced. He had almost forgotten that he was on the phone, having being distracted thoroughly by Cas’s mouth. 

 

“A-ah, nothing Sammy. What were you - Did you need something?” Dean stuttered, his skin flushing a deep red with embarrassment as Cas grinned down at him. There was a disbelieving sound down the tinny line and Dean bit his lip to hold in the soft ‘ah ah ah’s wanting to hiccup from his chest. 

 

Sam sounded incredibly flustered as he spat out, “I found nothing at the library, I’m going to do some deeper digging, and you two better be done by the time I’m finished!” 

 

“Ya, Yeah, sure, yup,” Dean muttered distractedly. Cas had taken that moment to blanket dean with his body, changing the angle completely and forcing a strike of pleasure to sizzle pleasantly up his spine. 

 

Soft, chapped lips touched his ear gently and Castiel growled soft and low, “Hang up the phone, Dean. You don’t want your little brother to hear how I’m going to make you scream.” 

 

Dean’s eyes widened and locked with Castiel’s, the blue lit up with power and grace, and Dean barely managed to choke down a desperate whine. He knew exactly what was coming, could feel his body shaking in anticipation already and he nodded deliriously as he turned back to his phone. “Look Sammy, I’m going to have to go.”

 

“Yeah, I heard,” Sammy choked over the line, his mortification clear in his voice.

 

The instant Dean disconnected the call and dropped his phone into his bag Cas flipped him and dragged his hips into the air. His face was pushed into the bed, his hips gripped hard as a deep rumbling sound filled the room and a lamp fizzled and popped. A split second was all Dean had to draw in air before it was all rushing out of his body again in a desperate scream. 

 

“CASTIEL!”


End file.
